


Spoilers！

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi





	Spoilers！

你走在路上正享受着冬日里少见的暖阳，突然有人拍了你的肩膀。  
“嗨！你知道这附近哪一家咖啡最好喝吗?我记得那边拐角处该有一家咖啡馆，可竟然是个花店。难道那家花店以后会变成咖啡馆？旅行总让我忘记顺序。”  
你看一眼眼前这个说着流利中文的奇怪外国人，再看看周围，想确认这不是哪个无聊的电视节目在进行街头随机恶搞。可你并没有看到鬼鬼祟祟的人在周围徘徊，或者可以说现在根本就只有你们两人还这么不顾寒冷地悠闲地走在街上。  
“前面左转右手边第一家。”  
你把平日里最爱喝的一家店推荐给了这位国际友人。  
“谢谢！You are sooooo kind!!”他笑着略显夸张地向你道谢，甚至还抓住你的手用力握了两下。  
“不客气，再见啦。”  
“下次请你喝咖啡。”  
你明知这只是一句客套话，却莫名雀跃，向他比了个OK的手势。  
“嘿！”你刚走出几步又听到国际友人的呼唤，“忘了告诉你，我是博士！”  
他似乎还有话要说，你回头同他开玩笑：“哪种博士？神秘博士看太多的那种吗？”  
他没回答你的问题，自顾自说着你听不太懂的话：“你知道吗，2142年冬天，地球会主办宇宙最大的冬季奥运会，你真该去现场看一看。”  
“2142年？那我应该见不到了，除非你就是博士，the Doctor。”  
“一切皆有可能，who knows？你又怎么确定见不到呢？”  
“我想你真的需要杯咖啡清醒一下，不要入戏太深。”  
不要入戏太深？你自己不还在期待着某天蓝盒子真的出现在面前，Doctor向你伸出手说“Come with me”。  
“哦!是的是的，我再不把咖啡买回去我的同伴又要嫌弃我连个咖啡都不会买了。你能看到他吗？他正站在那边跺着脚让我行动快一点，不然就要错过冬奥会开幕了。”  
你向博士指的方向看去，一个熟悉的身影正在气急败坏地示意博士快点，可你却想不起那是谁。  
“旅途愉快，神秘博士。”  
“你的旅途也会很精彩，新年快乐！”  
“新年？离春节还有近20天，是怕除夕时祝福的人太多会让你的祝福堵车吗？”  
你只是开了个玩笑，博士却像是突然意识到了什么重大错误一样开始碎碎念：“今天不是2018年2月16日吗？竟然早了十多天？”  
看来这位博士真的入戏太深，他认真的样子让你想和他继续演下去，说不定会发生什么有趣的事，可终究还是要道别。  
他夸张地向你挥挥手，你转身继续向前，脸上挂着不自觉的笑。  
呼——  
呼——  
“TARDIS?!!!!”  
你惊讶回头，不远处一个在中国不可能出现的蓝色警亭闪着顶灯渐渐消失。  
刚才怎么没注意到？！一定是感知过滤器在作怪！  
你正懊恼，刚才那个催促Doctor的身影跳入脑海。  
“Oh！！！Doctor！！！Spoilers！！！！”


End file.
